


Sleepless

by BikiniTheSuperPug



Category: Black Cat (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Long before the fight with Creed, Other, Reminiscence, Sephiria’s childhood, experiment on animals, maybe related with other future fics, overprotective brother Belze, young Belze
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BikiniTheSuperPug/pseuds/BikiniTheSuperPug
Summary: “Fear is a reaction. Courage is a decision.”- Winston Churchill -It’s normal to have nightmares, especially for those who had gone through such a past like Anubis. However, he still could not overcome his own ego to stand the fact that fears had gotten the better of him. Fortunately, his captain, though not always “lovely” to be around, stayed the most understanding and caring person to be in his heart.P/s: I have to reupload this due to having mistakenly deleted it. Screw my stupidity.
Relationships: Family - Relationship, Friendship - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

It was already 3:00 AM. Outside was still dark and full of stars. Down on the street, noises from vehicles had quietened down. Although to Anubis, who was lying on his paws on the soft, large bed in the highest apartment in the city, those noises somehow still managed to find a way to bother his keen ears. His two triangle ears kept twitching, but not only because he wanted to silence all the disturbance.

Anubis was strangely on tenterhooks that night. He had been trying to sleep for hours. Every time he closed his eyes, something would swirl up inside him and jolted him awake again. No matter how determined he was to put that feeling off, it just seemed to get worse. It was like a sign alarming him not to enter the world of dreams. Nightmares were also dreams. And Anubis hated them. Extremely.

Despite that, he knew he had to rest. He had been assigned a mission the following day. If he hadn't gotten any sleep, exhaustion would weaken his senses and stiffen his muscle. He wouldn't have full access to his abilities and might fail his mission. He didn't enjoy the thought of upsetting Sephiria if he failed. Although to be fair, she probably wouldn't make any big deal out of it.

Mentioning Sephiria, she had been sitting in her office since midnight. Her office was right next to his room – their bedroom, to be precise – so that she wouldn't have to go far to finally set her back on the soft bedsheets and call it a day. But as expected from his captain, her devotion to work was driving her to her limits. Since the day he moved in with her, Anubis had been amazed at how Sephiria handled mountains of Chronos's problems. Once, he had made an attempt to stay up with her through the night until she finished. Eventually, even with his wolf's strength, he could only keep his eyes opened until 4:30 in the morning. That night, Sephiria had to carry him to bed with her. His captain sure had a lot of strengths lying beneath her graceful outlook.

After that, Sephiria told him to get to bed first. Trying to stay up with her could affect his health, which was something very crucial for a number, so she didn't want him to do such a pointless activity. Additionally, she would be able to be more concentrated on her work if she was left alone. Having listened to her reasons, Anubis found himself having nothing to go against them. Sephiria was under no obligation to take him in and take care of him, but she did it anyway the moment she got informed about his poor living condition. He still remembered the disgusted look she held when she first visited the place where Chronos kept him captive. Titan bars, Orichalcum chains and a small space covered in cement were definitely not what she had expected. It'd been forever since he last heard her commanded people in such a cold and emotionless tone. They had known each other for a very long time, dated back to the day Sephiria's height only touched his shoulders' blades. Despite being unable to have frequent chances of meeting, he was positive that violence, ironic as it sounded, was something foreign to her nature. However, in that situation, Anubis had no doubt if what she had received was a "No", she would have cut down those annoying bars along with the heads of his former keepers without second thoughts. He would be more than delightful to be an enthusiastic audience.

His life had taken an unimaginable turn from that day. Sephiria decided to move to another apartment of hers that's closer to the center park in order that he could roam in there freely whenever he was off mission. Every dinner was a different, beautiful and delicious memory. Actually, being a wolf made it unnecessary for him to join the meal. Pigeons and rabbits were always available in the park, considering the fact that it was so large it could be deemed as a modest forest. However, having to endure the hunger caused by all amazing smells from the kitchen anytime the dinner was being prepared was pure torture for his bottomless stomach. So it had now become his code not to miss dinner.

Sephiria's cooking talent took him by complete surprise. She was truly the definition of a perfect captain. There were various sides of her that only came out during their private time together. But what both bewildered and humored him most must be her reason for not showing them publicly. On being asked, she simply stated that she was too lazy to prove herself in fields which she could have someone else take on instead. "An easy way to avoid a lot of troubles", she admitted.

Nevertheless, out of all the things that rejoiced his life, her adoring gestures were no doubt his most favorite. If physical contacts were major means to express emotions in their utmost genuineness of the animal world, those of the two numbers would be a dictionary on endearment. From the day he entered this life, never had he felt such a special bond towards any beings. He cherished her gentle strokes above any delectable food, and the glow in her eyes whenever he was near was treasure to him. Occasionally, there were kisses on his cheeks as well. However, Anubis had his image to keep, even only to himself. He was still a fearsome wolf by birth. Prideful creatures liked his kind couldn't allow to enjoy such an embarrassing act.

Arghh..., how unbearably disturbing to recall her smile every time she noticed a surge of electricity ran from his head to tail and his breathing fastened quickly after those moments.

Suddenly, Anubis felt his mouth opening to yawn. It seemed that being lost in happy thoughts had eventually done him some good. Shifting himself for the last time, he hoped, Anubis slowly let the eyelids shut. A mission was still waiting to be finished. When he managed to execute it, maybe he would get the chance to laugh at Jenos's envy face as Sephiria praised him on his success. The poor guy was always complaining about their captain's partiality for Anubis. Sadly, Jenos was no charmer to women, even his sister.

Sleepiness started to take over him as a good sign of a peaceful rest. Finally, Anubis could free himself from endless distress this time to drown in the serene darkness.

He just didn't expect it to last so short.

As soon as rays of light turned up, the lovely bed under him disappeared. Instead of the cozy feeling of a blanket against his belly, all he felt was hard, cold rock. Anubis moved his head and immediately the roar of chains reached his ears. Tiredly opening his eyes, he could spot where the lights came from. They were flickering through the spaces between those titan bars in front of him. It took him seconds to get used to how bright they were. The lights were dazzlingly white and unlike sunlight, they didn't radiate any warmth.

His memories struck him. He was being checked. The lights belonged to a black flashlight which he would see every night, at the same hour, only in the hands of different people. The security guy visited his cage to make sure that he was well-restrained. Anubis wasn't a very good boy and obviously his reputation had been known by all the staff working here. Whether they were rookies or experienced ones.

His entire body seemed so small. No surprise, as this was the world of twenty years ago. Anubis hadn't grown to his full size back in those days. He aged differently from his peers. Anubis's muscle developing process had been slowed down considerably because of the experiments which Chronos forced on him. It was a chain of complicated and terrible experiments to create a body that would be able to withstand any injuries inflicted on it. In order to achieve that final goal, the scientists had to enhance the subject's regenerating ability and suppress his aging.

Anubis was the only successful subject at the time. He would grow much slower but his life span could even surpass that of a human being. Additionally, Anubis would always stay in great health if he had a reasonable training timetable. He was definitely expected to be Chronos's perfect biological weapon.

However, for the ambition of replacing the organization's precious human numbers in demanding missions, the scientists knew no limits. It would be better for all to put an end to the project which empowered Anubis with incredible physical traits. Instead, they prolonged it to modify his last untouched organ, the brain. Those lunatics often seemed to have the happiest time of their life trying to bend the laws of nature.

And so, with his excellent cognitive capacity, yet trapped in the soul of a wolf, Anubis became an untamable beast. He usually used his fangs and claws to rip his trainers' throats off rather than to attack his real targets. He remembered their habits and fears, which helped him to plot several plans to trick them into making way for his escapes.

Unfortunately, none of his attempts had ever succeeded. Despite the staff's passive states, they only resorted in more and more physical punishments and starvation for him. After various nights of having only water to survive, Anubis had his lesson learned. His desire to discover the outside world subsided as he came to accepting what he was given. An exit leading to the place where sky was colored in shades other than grey and no chains were in his line of sight just sunk into blurriness with each hours passed.

Anubis used to see those other subjects who conceded defeat towards all the miseries laid upon them by humans as ignominious cowards. Not until then, when the feeling of fatigue drained every fiber of his being out to its last bit of strength, when his instinct's screaming for food was the sole thought occupying his mind, did he understand how much agony was hidden behind their helpless eyes as they listened to the sound of the meaning for their existences were being shattered into pieces because of their own indispensable needs.

But acknowledging the truth wasn't accompanied with the acceptance of that tragic fate. Anubis was well aware of his potential and not going to waste it on spending his life in a tiny cage throughout days, putting up with those stupid and cruel people. If it had been for power that they put him in there, it would also be power that brought him out. Becoming the last one standing in every battles, regardless of how severe his injuries might get, soon enough, he was entrusted with the number VI tattoo. Due to his relationship with Sephiria, it was just the matter of time before her attention was back on him. As expected from number I, the representative of the Elders, nothing stood a chance to challenge her absolute authority. The entire staff at that facility was immediately replaced. Although the rest of the subjects would stay there for good by the order of Chronos, at least under such strict supervision along with much better care, their lives were surely to be improved.

Stopping his reminiscence and realizing he probably just got into yet another nightmare, Anubis ignored the lights and shut his eyes once more. He tried his best to put aside the yelling from the security guy in hope that his surroundings would again return to nothingness. However, his sharp ears caught a cracking sound, which informed him that his cage was being opened.

Anubis still stubbornly refused to look.

The sound of angry footsteps ramming on the ground just getting clearer and more threatening by minutes.

His instincts kicked in furiously, urging him to wake up.

And strangely, all the noises died down. A sudden silence covered his surrounding.

This time Anubis's golden orbs did shoot open.

No one was standing there, only a giant silver bludgeon, teared through the air, and plunged down brutally on his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Anubis jumped from his sleep so suddenly that his balance was lost and made him fall off the bed. Fortunately, his excellent reflexes helped him to immediately land on all fours. But the feeling of panic never left him. The sound of air being torn when the bludgeon was lashed down on his head still rang in his mind. All of his nerves tensed. Golden orbs were looking everywhere in the room, searching for any possible dangers. His muscles were in position to fight, ears rising up and twitching. His breaths came in short, furious pants. Sweat kept wetting the skin under his fur. His orichalcum tail was whipping in a slow pace.

When the door behind him cracked open, he had almost darted there with a supersonic speed, determined to slaughter his enemy. But his eyes took in a familiar silhouette, and her voice brushed off all his killing intent instantly.

"Hmm, a ghost must have scared my Anubis? Look how he is baring his fangs at me."

Sephiria teased him lightly. Both her arms were on her hips. Her head was slightly inclined to one side. His aggressive expression was clearly reflected in those two azure eyes of hers as she faced him. A small, comforting smile graced her lips.

After a moment or two, Anubis just put down his tail. His fangs were now covered and ears became flat. He jumped back on the bed, curled himself up and let his back be the only thing that was in the sight of his captain. He finally replied her in a silent hiss, "From the way you looked right now, many people could take you for a ghost, Sephiria."

Sephiria said nothing back. Instead, she just gave a soft sigh and slowly stepped closer to the bed. Sephiria knew that Anubis wasn't trying to offend her. He was just having a hard time hiding his embarrassment. And he did have some proof to his point. She wore a white blouse and matching shorts. Since they were at home, Sephiria would have liked to dress as pleasantly as she could be. Her clavicles were exposed and her hair a little messy. Her skin was like porcelain, glowing under the dim light entering the room through the curtains' aperture. It was as if there was an ivory-coloured cloth that surrounded her features – not so different from the white fabric usually seen with spirits. But of course, Sephiria would never be considered as an ugly thing in the wolf's mind. Her presence, her scent, would forever be associated as peaceful, lovely memories whenever this complicated world unleashed its mishaps on him. So, his breathing eventually became even, his ears listening carefully to the sounds of her footsteps. His fear that resulted from the nightmare temporarily subsided the moment he felt the soft bed under him delved by her weight.

"Well, you can tell me". Sephiria said as she tenderly stroked his forehead. Her face was on the pillow now, right next to his.

Hearing only his groan in reply, Sephiria softened her voice and coaxed him, trying to sound as sympathetic as she could in order not to hurt his pride. "I promise to keep it secret."

At this, she watched as his ears started twitching up and down. He understood how serious she could be when it came to keeping her word. Sephiria would not promise things that she wasn't able to carry out. Once she had pledged, she meant it.

Silence continued to envelop them for quite a while. Deciding to have a change of air, Sephiria lay on her side and wrap one of her arms around his neck. Her gaze was calm and attentive upon him. Anubis only peeked an eye to look at her. Receiving an encouraging sign, showing that she was heartily listen, his mouth nearly moved on its own. Words after words were spilled out. Sephiria didn't miss a single one. Despite that, she remained speechless throughout the conversation. Her comments were kept in mind. Her expression stayed unfazed.

When he finished, he turned around to faced her. Honey pools met oceanic crystals. Awkwardly, he saw his captain lift her one of her hands and brought it closer to his face. When it was just an inch from touching him, Sephiria fisted all her fingers except the index then poked his nose with it.

"Bissy, you are so, so much more timid and fragile than I first thought." She claimed with a pretending-to-be-sympathetic tone.

Still astonished by the touch of her finger, it took him a few moments to realize she had broken the silence. But the moment her words sank in, his body immediately became as scorching hot as a furnace, blood rushing through his veins to his face, coloring the inner of his ears with dark red. He snapped at Sephiria in a higher voice than he intended to, "I am NOT. It just took me by surprise because I had not dreamt of it for a long time. That's all."

Sephiria had to retrieve her hand to cover her mouth otherwise she was going to burst into laughter.

"Yes, the fierce Anubis was caught off guard by his dream and had to wait until his captain showed up to get on the bed. Or were you worried there was a demon under the bed and decided to check?"

Anubis blushed even more furiously. His mouth shut tight and he was huffing. This time Sephiria couldn't hold it any longer. The sound of her laughter was so loud it, if they ever had a chance to hear, would give the Elders a heart-attack. Well, it would basically startle everyone if they heard since the image of her being this impolite and informal was definitely beyond imagination. Nevertheless, she didn't mind letting Anubis see this side of her. She knew that he might get very angry at her for her laughing, but he couldn't give any embarrassing moments of hers away to anyone in revenge. Despite having a human communicative ability, the fact that a wolf could talk wasn't normal in everyday life. To cover Chronos's secrets, the people whom he was allowed to interact with were limited. On the other hand, Sephiria was a socialite because of her job and, as a high ranked member, her awareness of his prowess was required. Additionally, her main goal was to get his goat and she had successfully accomplished it.

"I snuggle up to you at night, Anubis. Pretending that you are unaffected by those nightmares now is pointless."

Anubis was averting his gaze, clearly wracking his brain to figure out a way to counter her. He truly was stubborn when it came to keeping his appearance. Sephiria chuckled inwardly. She did her best to repress her laughter as she leaned in and buried her face in his charcoal coat.

Her voice whispered kindly "There is nothing to be ashamed of, Anubis. No one can be fearless all the time. Your captain is no exception."

"Really?" Anubis asked in astonishment.

"Uh-huh." Sephiria smiled at him. Her confession came out softly as if it was a matter of fact.

"You're not saying that to console me, are you?" He inquired doubtfully.

"Not at all. When I was a little girl, there were many things that could easily frighten me. Some still do, even now." She frowned at the last sentence.

Anubis felt a smirk spreading on his face when his mind recalled the event. Memories of the day he discovered Sephiria's weakness flushed through his head vividly as if it had been yesterday. Her expression the moment she saw the cockroach landing on her chair's handle was indeed priceless.

"Yeah. You were so terrified by the little insect that your body froze in sitting position and could only look at me with entreating eyes." Anubis reminded her mockingly.

"So, you do remember that." Sephiria pouted.

"Someone is being touchy." Anubis snatched his opportunity to fire back on her at once.

"I previously had an intention of sharing my story with you, but it seems that your courage has returned." Sephiria unexpectedly turned her back on him, keeping all of the blanket to herself. Her face faked a dismayed mask.

His ears perked up almost eagerly. He adored it when Sephiria recalled upon her past. It made him feel like he had a chance to discover a new forest, her forest. So, he let his enthusiasm and curiosity take over. Anubis repeatedly used his forehead to rub against her back, claws scratching on the blanket, trying to turn her around to face him. But Sephiria was persistent. She was determined to tightly hold onto the warm material between them and curled up on her side. Seeing that all his efforts were making no difference, Anubis snorted in displeasure and then climbed on her with his upper body. His nose nuzzled her hair, sniffing and tongue licking all over her face. Surrendering to the ticklish feeling, Sephiria finally had to beg for him to stop. Her plea was incoherent due to being said between laughter.

Anubis hovered above her and waited until she could even her breathing. Gesturing for him to lie down on the other side of their bed, Sephiria composed herself then began her tale.


End file.
